This invention pertains generally to physical conditioning apparatus for humans, and more particularly to a novel gravity traction apparatus for alleviating back discomfort.
In the treatment of various back ailments, it has long been recognized that inverting a human body and subjecting the spine and back thereof to traction through the force of gravity, provides significant benefits.
Accordingly, the prior art has sought to provide apparatus to enable individuals to conveniently and safely subject their spines and backs to gravity traction. Throughout the years the gravity traction apparatus provided by the prior art has varied considerably, but has characteristically involved suspended trapeze bars from which the user hangs by his feet, utilizing special shoe-type devices containing hooks which engage the bar, or by hooking his legs over the bar, whereby the person's body depends in the downward direction to submit the back and spine to a stretching action.
Other prior art devices utilize a "see-saw" arrangement, with the user being strapped to a pivotally mounted board, whereby he can be maneuvered to a head-downward position.
Typical of the aforementioned devices are the horizontal bar arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,708, 3,874,375 and 4,077,403, and the pivotally mounted board arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,153 and 4,103,681. The apparatus provided by the prior art and referred to above have numerous disadvantages or deficiencies.
Firstly, in order for persons to utilize the trapeze-bar apparatus, the bar must be suspended at a substantial heighth and the user must climb or otherwise engage in physical maneuvering which requires considerable strength, dexterity and coordination. Needless to say, persons of an advanced age and persons of all ages with painful back problems do not possess the strength or mobility to utilize such apparatus.
Secondly, with the bar being supported a substantial distance above the floor, there is an ever present danger of the user falling from the bar and striking his head on the floor or injuring his neck, thereby increasing his disability.
With regard to the pivotally mounted board-type apparatus, a major problem is that it usually requires another person to strap the user in position and/or to maneuver the board to a vertical or near vertical position with the user's head below the other parts of his body.
With the foregoing limitations and deficiencies of known devices in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel gravity traction apparatus which does not require the user to climb to an elevated position or otherwise engage in strenuous gymnastics in order to utilize it. More particularly, it is a primary object to provide such an apparatus which can be used by persons with little or no gymnastic skills, particularly persons of advanced age and persons with limited mobility due to existing back discomfort.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus which is relatively safe to use by even the most inexperienced and non-athletic persons.
Yet another object is to provide such an apparatus which is portable, which is self-supporting, which can be used in a limited floor-space area, and which can be collapsed and stored out of sight when not in use.
An additional object is to provide such an apparatus which can be quickly and easily adjusted to accommodate persons of different heights and sizes.
And, furthermore, it is an object to provide such an apparatus which is rugged and durable, and yet which is relatively inexpensive.
We have discovered that the above objects and advantages are achieved by a portable floor-mounted frame on which a padded thigh-engaging structure is pivotally mounted, said structure supporting an adjustable, transversely extending knee-stop member in rearward spaced relationship, whereby the user can position himself in the apparatus while standing on the floor, with his thighs engaging the padded structure and with the knee-stop member in contact with the back of his legs, whereby he can achieve a gravity traction position by merely leaning forward while grasping handle members mounted on the frame, and pivoting his body from the vertical standing position to a position in which he is, in effect, hanging head downward over the frame.
The legs of the frame are adjustable, and the position of the knee-stop member is adjustable relative to the thigh-engaging padded structure to accommodate users of different heights and sizes.
The frame is also collapsible to provide for storage of the apparatus in a closet or other limited space, when not in use.